Apariencias
by Miss Wind
Summary: Porque toda apariencia busca esconder una debilidad. Para ellas, aparentar resulta ser su mejor defensa ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando quien menos piensan derriba su protección? U/A Seiya/Serena/Haruka Andrew/Lita/Zafiro
1. Chapter 1

isclaimer 1: Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Disclaimer 2: Cuento con plena autorización de la autora original de este fic (Raye Kou) para su publicación.

Sé que a muchas personas les causa conflicto el que se le cambie el sexo a Haruka, por eso lo aclaro de una vez: Haruka es hombre en este Fic

* * *

~Apariencias~

Presentación

* * *

Porque toda apariencia busca esconder una debilidad. Para ellas, aparentar resulta ser su mejor defensa ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando quien menos piensan derriba su protección?

Presentación

Serena POV

—Uups, lo siento Sere.

—Siéntelo en tu pu… madre, linda—Esa fue mi amable respuesta acompañada de una hipócrita sonrisa a la tipa que acababa de echarme intencionalmente su bebida encima, sólo porque su idiota novio me desnuda con la mirada.

Mi nombre es Serena y tengo 20 años, soy estudiante de 5to semestre de turismo. Mi mayor preocupación actualmente es aprobar con decoro las asignaturas de la universidad. He obtenido en 2 ocasiones la beca por excelencia académica, o sea que hueca, hueca mi cabeza no está. Me considero una chica bastante simple, que disfruta el momento, sin complicarse la existencia pensando en qué pasará mañana. No me gusta discutir, ni pelear. Si algo o alguien no me gusta simplemente le doy la espalda y dejo que siga su rumbo; no me caracterizo por ser muy perseverante, soy desordenada, glotona, perezosa y algo… muy vanidosa.

Tengo miedos e inseguridades como todos; lloro con las películas cursis y con Candy Candy, he reído como tonta viendo Sailor Moon, sufro de cenofobia y siento que alguien me observa cuando veo alguna película de terror. Tengo manías extrañas como cenar siempre a una hora en punto (8:00 pm, 9:00pm), si pasa siquiera por un minuto, tengo que esperar hasta la hora siguiente o comer entre una terrible incomodida.

Cuando estoy deprimida camino sin rumbo hasta que todo me resulta desconocido; extrañamente eso me hace sentir mejor. En mis momentos de aburrimiento salgo y comienzo a conversar con extraños que me encuentro en algún parque y cuando estoy sumamente feliz me gusta disfrutarlo sola.

Me fascinan las fiestas, fumo de vez en cuando; sobre todo cuando estoy nerviosa, bebo hasta sentirme en ambiente, pero no niego que he llegado al extremo de ponerme mala copa en repetidas ocasiones, al punto de acompañar a mi mejor amiga a cantar al pie de la casa de un chico que le gustaba y el cual no se tomó la molestia de siquiera decirnos lárguense.

Disfruto en demasía de mi propia compañía o de lo que mucha gente llama soledad, amo leer y a veces me da por escribir; aunque, reconozco que mi ortografía no es la mejor.

Soy meticulosa en mi arreglo personal, necesito que el espejo me muestre siempre algo agradable; jamás salgo a la calle sin mínimo 20 minutos dedicados a mi sagrado ritual de maquillaje.

Soy independiente en término medio; es decir hago de mi vida lo que se me antoja, pero dependo económicamente de mi hermana.

Vivo con mi hermana mayor, Michiru desde la muerte de nuestros padres; la adoro. Tiene 24 años, es muy relajada y no le interesa lo que haga con mi vida siempre y cuando no me meta en problemas. Estudió algo así como relaciones industriales, y a pesar de su juventud ya trabaja en una importante empresa automotriz, donde se quedó después de realizar ahí sus prácticas. Debido a lo significativo de su puesto es que frecuentemente sale de viaje por cuestiones de negocios y eso nos ha distanciado un poco, pero aun puedo presumir que tenemos una relación genial. Es como mi ejemplo a seguir; hermosa y tiene una elegancia inigualable.

Nuestro hogar es un departamento de su propiedad, en una hermosa y pequeña ciudad turística; de esas que son reconocidas como: "Patrimonio de la Humanidad" Y "Pueblo Mágico". En este lugar se encuentra una de las Universidades más reconocidas del país de la cual orgullosamente formo parte, así que lo que más abunda es una de las peores plagas del mundo: Los estudiantes; sinónimo de Fiesta y excesos.

Mi vida social generalmente es muy ajetreada, tengo muchos conocidos, pero pocos amigos. A la mayoría de la gente estar a mi lado le causa inseguridad; tanto a hombres como a mujeres, tal vez suene arrogante, pero es verdad y pronto se darán cuenta de la razón. Mi única y mejor amiga es Lita, una chica totalmente loca y que aparenta un carácter fuerte y explosivo con la cual más que una amistad nos une ya una hermandad, yo la veo como una especie de protectora y la persona que más me impulsa para salir delante de cuanto problema se me presenta, además de que es cruelmente franca, cosa que le agradeceré siempre; aunque yo que la conozco como pocos sé que en el fondo hay una mujer dulce.

En cuestiones amorosas… digamos que es en lo único que soy algo complicada y donde si me importa lo que pueda pasar mañana. No es por presunción, pero tengo una suerte impresionante con toda clase de hombres. Tengo un guapo… mejor amigo, bah, que importa el título, todo depende de la ocasión. Lo conozco desde hace un par de años y entre nosotros existe un gran cariño; es lindo, amable, caballeroso, en pocas palabras el hombre ideal. Su nombre es Darien y es estudiante de leyes a punto de terminar, pero tristemente entre nosotros como ya dije lo único que hay es cariño. La mayoría de la gente cree que somos novios y eso no es algo que me moleste o intente desmentir. Tiene dos hermanos con los que se lleva de maravilla: Zafiro y Seiya; el primero es un amor, muy parecido a Darien, tanto en lo físico como en su carácter, sólo que un poco más relajado y fiestero. Tiene 22 años y estudia filosofía. Al tal Seiya jamás lo he visto, pues al parecer no es muy hogareño, sólo sé que estudia arquitectura y es de mi edad. Darien le tiene un gran cariño, puedo asegurar que aun más que a Zafiro, pero no niega que es algo así como la oveja negra de la familia.

Por otro lado está él; a quien no puedo dejar de mencionar, es el hermano mayor de Lita: Haruka; uno de los hombres más guapos, sexys y atractivos que los ojos de cualquiera pudieron, pueden y podrán llegar a ver en su vida y que por cierto muestra interés hacia mí. Nos hemos dado nuestros besos ¿Para qué negarlo? ¿Por qué no tener una relación con él si me fascina? Seguramente se preguntarán y la respuesta es muy simple –como yo- le temo en verdad, me da pavor pensar en algo con él, porque sé, podría llegar a enamorarme como una idiota y terminaría sirviéndole de tapete como le sucede a la mayoría de sus conquistas. Mmm… ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, dato curioso: Soy virgen. Ja, adelante pueden burlase y digo, no es que sea una mojigata, puritana o espantada en esos temas, es sólo que dentro de mí aún existe esa tonta ilusión que tiene toda mujer de encontrar si no al hombre ideal; si a alguien con quien desee vivir algo más allá de un simple 'acostón' de una noche y por el cual sienta algo más que cariño.

Si, esa soy yo, la Serena real; sin embargo, para casi todo el mundo soy una especie de mujer fatal, una desgraciada sin corazón, frívola y superficial ¿Por qué? O ¿A qué le debo esa reputación? Simplemente a ser bonita. Y como ya mencioné no me gustan las complicaciones, así que si eso creen que soy, simplemente eso es lo que les doy, además de que aparentarlo es divertido y ayuda para que no se metan conmigo, o al menos no de modo que me afecte.

—¿Ya no hay jugo de piña? —Dios ese francés esta para llevar. Desvío mi lasciva mirada de ese monumento y a la distancia veo a Lita peleando con el pobre Andrew ¿Por qué pobre? Eso también pronto lo sabrán.

Lita POV

—¡Con un carajo Andrew, ya te dije que hoy no!

Mi nombre es Lita, tengo 21 años y ese al que acabo de mandar al diablo es mi… es Andrew; mi consolador en turno, por llamarlo de algún modo, es bueno y no necesita baterías ja-ja que perra soy.

Soy estudiante de 7mo semestre de gastronomía, que no es precisamente lo que más amo en la vida, pero si es en lo único que soy buena, bueno no es lo único; si quieren pueden preguntarle a Andrew, pero es preferible que te llamen Chef a otra palabra con la misma cantidad de letras pero que suena mal.

Mi carácter es bastante fuerte, soy muy clara y directa. Para mí la primera impresión es la que cuenta y si no me caes bien desde ahí, no esperes una sonrisa de mi parte ni por pura cortesía, es una especie de sexto sentido que repele la falsedad y casi nunca falla. A mí me odias o me amas, no hay punto intermedio; aunque, siendo franca son más, mucho más quienes me odian, pero eso no me quita el sueño.

Me identifico en gran cantidad de cosas con Serena –aunque ella no lo sepa- me recuerda a mí hace algunos años. Nuestra principal diferencia radica en que yo soy por demás liberal y de moral un tanto… digamos que hace mucho la extravié y no he hecho el menor intento por encontrarla, la dejo que se divierta al igual que lo hago yo. Para mí, los cuentos de hadas y el hombre ideal son lo peor que puede existir. La virginidad me enferma y como yo procuro ser una persona saludable busqué antídoto prontamente.

Yo bebo, y fumo incluso weed; lo cual resulta contrastante pues también practico deportes como voleibol, básquet, futbol y a veces natación. Todos los entrenadores me han casi rogado para que forme parte de algún equipo, pero ¡nah! Yo hago las cosas porque me nace y en el momento que lo deseo, sé que el día en que se me establezca un horario de prácticas, partidos y demás, dejaré de amar el deporte en cuestión.

Suelo asustar o intimidar a las personas. Según Serena siempre hablo como si estuviera molesta y de verdad que yo no lo noto ¿Qué más? Amo las películas de suspenso y gente loca tipo "Mente Siniestra" o "Shutter Island", me gustan los finales inesperados. Detesto las palomas, porque odio que hagan sus necesidades en todos lados, sobre todo cuando uno de esos lados es mi cabeza o mi ropa. Son ratas con alas.

Tengo un fetiche; una espalda bien trabajada puede hacerme perder la razón. Otra cosa que no puedo omitir es que la oscuridad de mi habitación y mi reproductor saturado de música de Soda Estéreo, Enanitos Verdes, Mago de Oz, Caifanes y ya si me pongo un poco más fresa hasta de Mana a un volumen discreto son mi mejor somnífero.

Vivo con Haruka; mi hermano mayor y único en un departamento que pagan nuestros amados padres. Mi adorable consanguíneo tiene 23 años. Es un tipo que arrasa con todo a su paso, su personalidad es tan fuerte que incluso llega a intimidarme a mí ¡A mí! Es sumamente brillante, estudiante de leyes, excelente hermano, un mujeriego también, pero hay que reconocer que no es su culpa que las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus pies con tan solo una mirada de sus ojos verdes, su mayor sueño es ser corredor de autos, pero nuestros padres no lo aceptan del todo. Dice estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero bah yo creo que es sólo el hecho de que ella ni en la vida lo hace y ha llegado a verla como un reto a conquistar, además de que lo vuelve loco pensar que tiene 'cero kilometraje' en su haber; es decir, que es virgen.

Mi familia es estable, económicamente hablando, porque en la parte emocional somos patéticos, sobre todo la relación de nuestros padres, que siguen juntos por pura apariencia, por esa y más razones que pronto sabrán es que prefiero poner distancia de por medio.

Mi círculo de amistades; por demás está decir que es muy reducido. La única en quien realmente confío es en Serena, quien me conoce, me quiere y acepta tal cual soy. Ella es como una hermana menor a la cual quiero proteger. Para mí resulta desesperante su actitud despreocupada ante la vida, que no se defienda ni demuestre que están equivocados cuando la tachan de lo peor sólo por envidia. Le han inventado relaciones con una cantidad de profesores que da miedo; ya que nadie cree que su promedio es por méritos propios. Pero según ella eso no es algo que le afecte realmente y prefiere seguir en su pose de "mírame y admírame"; aunque debo reconocer que a su modo su táctica le funciona, pues siempre consigue lo que quiere. Según sus propias palabras, nunca ha tenido una verdadera amiga además de mí.

En cuestiones amorosas no me ha ido del todo bien. A los 16 años tuve un novio del cual me enamoré perdidamente, ya saben; el primer amor, el que juras jamás olvidarás, será el amor de tu vida, bla, bla, bla… pues ese mismo fue el que después de "la prueba de amor" me mandó directo y sin escala a la fregada. Malgasté casi dos años de mi vida llorándole, sufriendo cada vez que el animal se paseaba frente a mí con su conquista en turno. Todos, absolutamente todos los hombres me recordaban a ese miserable que me rompió el corazón. De pronto un día apareció él; un hombre diferente, guapo, gentil, que de nuevo me hizo sentir en las nubes, pero desgraciadamente ya estaba demasiado maleada y fui yo quien falló. Se fue de la ciudad y no he sabido de él más que por la poca información que obtengo de su hermano Darien; el "mejor amigo" de Serena. Yo siempre he creído que Darien es el hombre perfecto para ella, es un raro y guapo espécimen y digo raro porque es el único que se acerca al esteriotipo de "hombre ideal" supongo viene de familia, lo aseguraría si no hubiese una excepción, su otro hermano; Seiya que es todo lo contrario a Darien y yo lo adoro, lo he visto en tres o cuatro ocasiones y ha sido suficiente para enamorarme de su personalidad, es arrogante, divertido, coqueto, cínico, seguro, en fin, un sujeto que igual, a su modo es totalmente fuera de lo común.

Ahora me acuesto con el tipo con el que engañé a mi Zaf, que por cierto era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Pero es sólo eso, al menos de mi parte porque de la suya él jura amarme con locura y yo sólo puedo decir que en verdad es una pena, porque de aquí para allá no hay nada más que ofrecer.

Eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente sabe de mí; que cabrona es casi, casi mi segundo nombre, pero la verdad es que son pocos quienes se han arriesgado a tratar de conocerme, a tratar de encontrar a la Lita que es amiga incondicional y consejera, la que escucha y ayuda en lo que puede. Haruka y Serena siempre dicen que dentro de mí hay una chica dulce y con sueños rosas como todas las demás, pero yo lo niego, no me agrada, para mí eso es de débiles y la debilidad no es para mí. Yo nunca cambiaré mi apariencia porque todo lo que soy es lo que me hace auténtica, lo que hace a la gente pensarlo dos veces antes de meterse conmigo y sólo estoy dispuesta a darle lo mejor de mí a quienes realmente lo merezcan.

* * *

Hola. Como ya mencioné este fic no es mío, pero me gustaba tanto que me resultaba hasta una injusticia no poder contar con él más en este fandom. Por un largo, muy largo tiempo intenté contactar a la autora, hasta que al fin hace poco tuve respuesta.

Espero sus comentarios, puede y con eso logremos hacerla volver.

Gracias por su lectura, confío en que este fic no las decepcionará.

Próxima actualización: 12 de agosto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer 1:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Disclaimer 2:** Cuento con plena autorización de la autora original de este fic para su publicación.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Haruka & Andrew**

* * *

 **Serena POV**

Y al fin domingo. Estoy ya despierta, cubierta de pies a cabeza con las sábanas; sopesando la posibilidad de ponerme en pie, después de una fiesta como la de ayer, la opción de quedarme todo el día en cama es demasiado tentadora.

Siento mi estómago vacío, además de un ligero malestar; las náuseas y el mareo no han pasado del todo. Es tan extraño, no recuerdo haber bebido tanto… en realidad tampoco es que recuerde mucho, lo último que hay en mi mente es la voz y la imagen de ese sexy francés diciendo algo acerca del jugo de piña y a Lita mandando al demonio a Andrew. Después, todo es tan confuso.

La cabeza me va a estallar ¡Maldición! Y no, no quiero levantarme, pero dentro de mi malestar empiezo a sentir hambre y ya debe ser tarde. Hoy llega Michiru y si encuentra mi habitación en este estado, se pondrá como energúmeno. No puedo creer que no le interese lo que suceda conmigo por días, pero si que la casa este impecable a su regreso; aunque debo confesar que no exagera, hay ocasiones en que sé que este bulto es mi cama sólo porque estaba en ese lugar, no porque logre verla bajo todo el montón de ropa y demás porquerías que se van acumulando sobre ella.

Suspiro profundamente y saco mi mano derecha para sentir la temperatura, me da un poco de ánimo el darme cuenta que es agradable. Al fin y con un gran, gran desgano me quito la sabana del rostro, tallo mis ojos y hago mi rutina de estiramiento mientras bostezo ¡Qué pereza! Pero es ahora o nunca. Arrojo las sábanas, me pongo de pie de un grácil salto y me estiro nuevamente. Camino hasta el baño y una vez frente al espejo observo con detenimiento mi reflejo, me sonrío con pesar y es que en verdad me veo muy mal. Mi cabello permanece lacio; tiene salvación, esas sombras a consecuencia del rimel que no me quité anoche bajo mis ojos, definitivamente deben desaparecer, lo único que traigo encima es mi ropa interior ¿Yo me desnude? Ja, en verdad es un milagro que siga siendo virgen con noches como la de ayer. Sé que debo tomar un baño, pero lo haré después de ordenar un poco mi asquerosa habitación.

Una vez tomada la decisión de bañarme después, salgo del baño con dirección al buró blanco en el que guardo todo lo relacionado con hojalatería y pintura, cremas faciales y demás, me siento en el piso en posición de loto, abro la pequeña puerta y comienzo la búsqueda que sé no será tan sencilla. Como ya dije soy muy cuidadosa en todo lo que tenga que ver con arreglo personal y esto incluye desde luego todo mi set de cremas y jabones, indispensable para el cuidado de mi piel —A ver… Nouveau visage, no… soft, no… este tampoco, no, no, debo ordenar esto alfabéticamente… ah, aquí estás; rostro limpio — Al fin después de unos minutos y con una de mis extremidades adormecida, logré encontrarla.

Mientras enjabono mi cara sonrío al pensar en la expresión de Lita si me viera, aun estaría burlándose de mí o tal vez ya me hubiera dado un par de patadas en el trasero, que bien merecidas las tengo, pero esto de cuidarme tanto es algo que ya no puedo evitar.

Terminé con mis dientes y mi cara, es momento de ver qué usar. Abro mi closet y no tardo tanto en escoger; una blusa blanca de tirantes no tan ajustada y un short muy corto, deslavado. Me miro al espejo y ya me muestra algo más decente.

Atravieso a trompicones mi habitación que permanece en penumbras y hay tantas cosas tiradas por todos lados, que parece pista de obstáculos. Paso por la amplia sala, la cual esta decorada casi en su totalidad por tonalidades claras. A veces me resulta desquiciante tanta blancura; sin embargo, es el gusto de Michiru y mientras sea su casa y sea ella quien pague todo; adelante. Serena es más que feliz con eso.

Llego a la nevera, aunque no sé exactamente que busco, si de ante mano sé con lo que me encontraré. Suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco; lo sabía. Lo único que hay es un yogurt natural y un par de huevos.

Con una resignación total tomo el yogurt y me siento en una de las sillas de la barra —Cuchara—De mala gana me levanto en busca del utensilio mencionado. Estaba a punto de sentarme nuevamente cuando el timbre me interrumpió. " _Lita_ " pensé y ojala así fuera, para que me invite a desayunar y después me ayude a limpiar. Me reí de mí misma ante la idea de que Lita me ayudaría a limpiar ¿En qué Lita estoy pensando?

—¿Quién? — Grito mientras me acerco a la puerta, sólo para confirmar mis sospechas.

—El hombre de tu vida —No me cuesta mucho reconocer aquella varonil voz ¡Es él! Tal vez no sea el hombre de mi vida, pero si el que esta en mis sueños más pecaminosos.

—¡Voy! —A una velocidad que el mismísimo Súper Flash me envidiaría, corro a mi habitación, tomo mi maquillaje y lo difumino rápidamente; sobre todo bajo mis ojos, donde las ojeras aun dejaban ver mi noche de fiesta; rubor en las mejillas, delineo velozmente mis ojos, un poco de brillo labial, amo mi pelo lacio y ¡corre Serena!

Una vez frente a la puerta respiro profundamente. —No estas nerviosa, no, no, tranquila es sólo Haruka— Ja-ja es sólo Haruka ¿Quiero más?

Abro la puerta y ahí esta; de espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando por una pequeña ventana que se encuentra en el corredor. Al escuchar la puerta abrir giró y casi me desmayo al encontrarme con esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que… imposible no puedo describirla. Usa unos pantalones que sé son marca Dockers color gris, con una camisa negra arremangada a la altura de los codos, la cual se amolda perfectamente a su fornido pecho y torso. Suspiro por lo bajo, mientras él camina lentamente hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta, se recarga en el marco de la misma y acerca peligrosamente su rostro al mío.

—Buenos días preciosa — ¡Ah! Maldición este hombre simplemente no puede ser de este mundo. Sin esperar mi respuesta, siento como, con su mano izquierda toma mi cintura, mientras que con la derecha me acaricia la mejilla y se aproxima aun más a mí. Estoy perdida en su aroma, percibo su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mis labios. Dios si yo no soy tan fácil… generalmente ¡Serena reacciona!

No sé ni cómo logré voltear el rostro de modo que sus labios se estrellaron en mi mejilla derecha. Un beso firme, tibio y tan sensual que lamenté tanto el no haberme quedado quieta, ahora mis labios estarían disfrutando de esa exquisita sensación. Prolongó el beso por unos segundos hasta que lentamente lo terminó.

—Tan preciosa como siempre —Me dijo el oído. Pasé saliva discretamente o al menos eso intenté. Apartó su cara sin soltarme aun de la cintura y en ese instante mi pequeña y excitada ardilla logró ponerse en marcha.

—Buenos días, Haru — Nunca dije que mi ardilla fuera muy brillante, cuando de Haruka se trata. Él se apartó un poco más y me miró de arriba-abajo. Un golpe de calor llegó a mi rostro, provocando que mis mejillas ardieran ¿Cómo logra este hombre ponerme así con tan sólo una mirada?

— No, no como siempre, cada vez estas más hermosa—¡Suficiente! Esa es su sonrisa de triunfo al darse cuanta de lo que causa en mí, pero ya fue bastante por hoy.

—Haruka, basta deja de mirarme así y dime de una vez ¿Qué te trae por aquí? es raro que vengas a visitarme— Quité su mano que seguía prendada de mi cintura y el sonrió divertido. Qué guapo eres maldito.

—Vine a buscar a Lita, como anoche no llegó a casa, y quería despedirme…

—¿A dónde vas? —¡Ugh! Odio que se me salgan preguntas como esa, en las que demuestro el interés tan grande que despierta en mí. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y se acercó de nuevo.

—¿No me invitarás a pasar? — Oh no, esto no esta bien. Sé lo que sucederá si entra, ya ha pasado antes y me ha costado un ovario y la mitad del otro controlarme, pero ¿A quién quiero engañar? Quiero que pase. Asentí y me aparté dejando la entrada libre. Entró y esperó a que cerrara la puerta para que, como buen caballero pasara yo primero.

Llegamos a la sala y le indiqué el lugar donde podía sentarse; el sillón más grande y yo tenía planeado irme al lugar más alejado que me fuera posible y digo tenía porque justo al darle la espalda me tomó de la muñeca, jalándome hacia él, provocando que le callera encima.

—Haruka, no empieces con este jueguito por favor —le dije lo más seria que pude y forcejeando para liberarme, pero obviamente fueron inútiles mis esfuerzos. Él se veía más que divertido con mi cara de enojo, que en realidad es falsa porque sólo dios sabe cuánto disfruto ese tipo de momentos con él.

—¿Cuál jueguito? Yo sólo quiero contestarte lo que me preguntaste hace un momento. Lo que pasa, mi gatita preciosa, es que hoy tengo que salir a una exposición de automóviles y ya sabes cómo me preocupa mi pequeña hermana. —Su aroma de nuevo. Cerré los ojos al tiempo que un suspiro me traicionó y escapó de mis labios.

—Deberías llamarla por teléfono — Comenzó a besarme al lóbulo de la oreja, y yo me quedé helada, bueno en realidad estoy todo menos helada, así que digamos, petrificada.

—La llamé pero no me contesta — Me aparté para evitar que continuara besándome y el sonrió de lado; esa sonrisa que pone cuando esta a punto de salirse con la suya, pero no, esta totalmente equivocado.

—Pues no, como ves aquí no está, deberías ir a buscarla antes de que se te haga más tarde —Nuevamente emprendí mi huida, pero otra vez me lo impidió. Me tomó de la cintura y no supe cómo, ni en qué momento, pero de pronto ya estaba recostada en el sillón con él encima de mí.

Ahogué un gemido en el instante en que pasó su mano derecha bajo mi cintura, haciendo nula la distancia entre nosotros, mientras que con la izquierda me acaricia las piernas y sus carnosos labios comienzan a besar mi cuello ¿Cómo es que puede hacer tantas cosas maravillosas la vez?

—¿A dónde pensabas ir? También quiero despedirme de ti y dejarte esto para que me tengas presente durante mi ausencia. — Me dijo sin dejar de besarme, pero ahora ya no era en el cuello, sino en la comisura de los labios. Esta bien, si quiere jugar… juguemos.

Su mano recorre cada centímetro de mis piernas y yo ya no puedo soportar el calor que se ha apoderado de mí, ni esa sensación palpitante en mi entrepierna que me pide más. Ahora me da pequeños mordiscos en los labios, sin besarme de lleno. Puedo sentir también la reacción de su cuerpo y de momentos pareciera que mi vista se nubla por la excitación. Se separó un poco, me miró fijamente a los ojos, juro que hice hasta lo imposible porque no se notara demasiado mi jadeante respiración. Lo esta disfrutando, le gusta verme y saber que lo deseo tanto.

Al fin empieza a acercarse más, pero soy yo la que toma el control ahora, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello enterrándolas en su cabello, lo atraje violentamente hacia mí, deteniéndome a escasos centímetros de que nuestros labios chocaran. Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí cínicamente, se equivoca si cree que es él quien pone las reglas. Empecé a rozar el contorno de sus labios con los míos, mientras mi muslo comienza a ascender por su entrepierna hasta… es él ahora quien cierra los ojos y deja salir un gemido. Nuestras miradas se encuentran de nuevo y le sonrío triunfante, mi triunfo fue efímero, pues sin más con la mano que antes acariciaba mis piernas ahora me toma de la barbilla y pega sus labios a los míos de forma desesperada, pero justo en ese instante se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, algo que no sé si agradecer o maldecir.

—Ni lo pienses — Dijo con sus labios aun pegados a los míos, con una sensual voz baja. De inmediato el timbre fue acompañado por el grito de mi querida amiga Lita.

—¡Serena soy yo, Lita! —Santa Lita, gracias.

—Ahí la tienes —Le dije a un frustrado Haruka que cerró los ojos y antes de apartarse de mí sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Confieso que deseaba más el que apenas comenzaba.

—Esto queda pendiente ¿De acuerdo? —Me guiñó el ojo sonriendo de lado y fue él quien abrió la puerta. Yo me senté en el sillón, pasé mis manos por mi cabello y… ¡Esta virginidad me esta matando!

 **Lita POV**

Levanté ambas cejas y abrí la boca ante el sonriente rostro de mi hermano mayor que me abría la puerta del departamento de mi mejor amiga.

—Me voy —Eso fue lo único que me dijo y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras. Yo ya lo hacía en su famosa exposición de autos. Me encogí de hombros y entré. Mejor pregunto antes de comenzar a crear teorías en mi perversa mente.

Llegué a la sala y clavé mi vista en la rubia frente a mí, con mi mirada de "¿Que hiciste pequeña sucia?" y que sé, ella conoce perfectamente. Se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y me miraba entre sus dedos, puedo imaginar su cara totalmente roja. Caminé y me dejé caer en el sillón que esta frente a ella. Estaba a punto de lanzar mi primer comentario mordaz, pero se me adelantó.

—Ambivalencia —Se destapó la cara y sonrió con pena. Yo fruncí el ceño dándole a entender que no comprendía ni madres lo que quiso decir— Te odio porque interrumpiste, pero te amo porque hubiera cometido una estupidez— ¡Ajá! El perro de Haruka no pierde el tiempo, pero su pequeña gatita aun le teme.

No pude contener las carcajadas ante su cara compungida. Me llevé las manos al estómago y me tiré completamente riendo en el sillón. Reí hasta llorar, traté con todas mis fuerzas de contenerme al darme cuenta de que Serena ahora estaba furiosa.

—¿Se puede saber qué tiene de graciosa mi situación? —Inhalé y exhalé y una vez más y otra y otra. Hasta que al fin mordiéndome los labios me contuve y la miré con la mayor seriedad que pude.

—¿Qué te hizo? O sea por lo que dices no… nada de nada aun ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? — No me contestó, se levantó y caminó en dirección a su habitación con su cara aun de molestia, y yo como la perra que soy la seguí para continuar jodiéndola — Amiga, amiga, no te enojes por mi falta de seriedad y compresión, pero mira… Serena mírame— Se detuvo antes de entrar a su cuarto y volteó. Yo con cara y tono solemne le dije —Juro Serena… que si mueres y sigues siendo virgen yo misma iniciaré una movilización para que te canonicen, amiga —Su expresión cambió y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Cabrona, no sé ni por qué eres mi amiga —Continuó su camino y yo la seguí riendo. Entramos a la habitación.

—Princesa ¿Qué pasó aquí? Te dije que recogieras tus juguetes antes de irte a dormir — Me llevé las manos a la cintura e imité el tono delicado y elegante de su hermana Michiru, quien desde mi punto de vista le habla a mi amiga como si fuera aun una niña, mientras ella ríe y comienza a levantar la ropa que hay regada por todo el piso.

—Deja de estar jodiendo y ayúdame, anda. Mientras tanto… puedes contarme—Dejó de recoger la ropa y me sonrió con picardía —Dónde pasaste la noche maldita o más bien con quién.

—Con tu francés Sexy —Le dije sonriendo cínicamente. Ella entrecerró los ojos y abrió la broca haciéndome ver su descontento —Y te lo restriego en la cara; es un dios. De eso y más te pierdes pequeña virginal— Me lanzó la ropa que momentos antes había levantado y yo comencé a reír de nueva cuenta ¡Cómo me divierte!

—Lita, yo lo vi primero, además ¿En qué momento pasó?

—Mira, te cuento… después de que te tomaste un vaso de Vodka como si fuese agua pura te perdiste, de verdad dabas pena, estabas noqueada, entonces tu amiguito Jean no se qué, se ofreció a ayudarme a traerte aquí. Te dejé, y él muy amablemente quiso llevarme ahora a mi casa y yo simplemente le dije: "Je veux aller à chez toi" o algo así, y eso hicimos, nos fuimos a su maison — Serena apretaba los labios, pero para contener la risa. Sé que ese francés le gustaba, pero no para tanto.

—Se puede saber ¿Desde cuando hablas tú francés básico? Además ¿Qué hiciste con Andrew?—Me dejé caer en la cama mirando al techo al tiempo que bostezaba.

—Ja, no, si yo no sé, le pregunté "¿Cómo se dice: Quiero ir a tu casa en francés?", él me lo dijo y yo sólo lo repetí, así de simple — le contesté aun dentro del bostezo. Andrew, ese idiota que dice amarme, pero en cuanto ve oportunidad se va con la primera puta que se le pone enfrente, si no fuéramos tan iguales, otra sería la historia con ese imbécil —De él no quiero hablar, es un idiota —Serena saltó a la cama acostándose a mi lado, al parecer la limpieza esperará. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y vi mi oportunidad para volver a indagar en el tema de la presencia de Haruka aquí —¿Y a qué vino Haruka? —Ella sonrió. Sinceramente me parece que Serena siente por Haruka más de lo que ella misma se ha dado cuenta y su sonrisa idiota al hablar con él o sobre él la delata.

—Pues… vino a buscarte para despedirse ¿No te lo dijo cuando se fue? —¡Ah! Son ese tipo de actos de Haruka los que me hacen pensar que de su parte también existe un sentimiento más de allá de deseo. Él no vino a buscarme a mí, vino a ver a su gatita porque estará un par de días lejos de ella, pero esto no se lo digo a ninguno de los dos porque puedo estar equivocada y crearles confusión en sus rubias cabezas.

—Esta loco pero ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Por qué tenías esa cara cuando llegué? —Se sentó en la cama y se recargó en la cabecera sonriendo nuevamente.

—Pues en realidad no fue gran cosa, pero es que es Haruka y no sé, ya te lo he dicho su sola presencia me pone…

—Es la virginidad —Interrumpí—, la falta de acción. Ya deberías deshacerte de ella, no te traerá nada bueno —Me miró y noté como sus ojos azules se iluminaron, cree que le estoy diciendo que Haruka es el indicado, la conozco tan bien, pero sinceramente, un lado de mí desea que realice su tonto sueño de que su primera vez sea con amor, así que opté por decirle como siempre las cosas tal cual son — y ojo eh, no te estoy diciendo que sea con mi hermano, porque así como lo quiero a él te quiero a ti y como una hermana realista te lo digo; ese es un sin vergüenza que te puede llegar a lastimar, así que cuidado —Enseguida el gesto y la mirada le cambiaron, suspiró y me miró nuevamente. Va a cambiar el tema lo sé.

—Y ¿No tiene problemas por ausentarse de la escuela por días? —Como siempre.

—Si, pero pregúntale si le importa—Contesté con simpleza. Regresando al tema que me importa —Serena… en una escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo calificas a Darien? Para ti, como tu pareja —Me miró, arrugó el entrecejo y sonrió, quedándose pensativa por un momento.

—Ocho

—Y a… Haruka — Se quedó con la mirada clavada en su Minnie mouse que esta al lado de la televisión. Vamos a ver ahora con qué desvía el tema.

—Quiero… quiero una combinación de amos. Alguien que sea mi amigo; con el que pueda ver televisión acostados en la cama sin que se eche encima como lo hago con Darien, pero también alguien que me vea con ese deseo con el que lo hace Haruka— Y ahí esta con su cara de boba soñadora, pobre de mi amiga.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta y…

—¡Carajo Lita maldita, si ya sabes que no te quiero responder! —Me interrumpió, me dio un golpe en la cabeza y ambas nos echamos a reír.

—Nada pierdo con intentar… y no me rendiré—Le devolví el golpe y se quejó unos momentos, hasta que comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—¡Chisme nuevo!— Por la forma en que sonríe, es algo importante. O tal vez como siempre sólo quiere que olvide el asunto, pero como el chisme ajeno también resulta interesante la escucharé. Me senté a su lado y ahora si, en verdad le presté atención con propiedad.

—Habla —La muy desgraciada se levantó, comenzó a recoger ahora la ropa de su cama, sonriendo burlesca.

—Te costará —Levante una ceja incrédula ¿Cómo se atreve a condicionarme algo a mí? —No es nada del otro mundo, solo un desayuno en el santo y ayudarme a limpiar todo esto —Lo del desayuno pasa, pero… Pasé mi vista por el lugar y oh no, eso era demasiado.

—Linda, estas idiota— Hizo un puchero, se encogió de hombros y continuó con su labor de limpiar su desastre. No me lo dirá. —Esta bien, esta bien, pero dímelo primero.

—¡Zafiro esta aquí! — Mi boca se abrió involuntariamente. Fue como si algo me hubiera golpeado en el estómago y me dejara sin aliento. Después de un largo año en el que lo único que he hecho es mandarle correo tras correo, Inbox tras inbox por face sin obtener respuesta ahora de la nada regresa ¡Está aquí! Me levanté y corrí hacia ella, la tomé por los hombros y comencé a sacudirla.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¡Habla, habla! ¡Quiero verlo, necesito verlo Serena!

—Oye cálmate, aun no lo veo, llega o tal vez ya llegó hoy, me lo dijo Darien. Yo lo veré en la noche, habrá una cena en su casa y me invitaron ¡Pero cálmate y deja de sacudirme de ese modo! —Habló apresuradamente sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aliento y soltándose de mi agarre. Siento tanta emoción, quiero saltar, gritar, salir corriendo a buscarlo, está aquí, Zafiro está aquí.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Quiero ir a esa cena —Le dije en tono de súplica y con cara de perra arrepentida, pero ella sólo sonrió y negó ¡Qué insensible!

—Es algo familiar, Darien me invitó a mí, así que yo no puedo extenderte la invitación; lo siento. Prometo traerte los pormenores, además cálmate, de un modo u otro lo verás. Ahora muévete, me debes una comida y una habitación impecable. —Pues no, yo no me quedaré tranquila, iré a esa maldita cena.

 **Horas más tarde**

Camino apresuradamente rumbo a mi departamento, maldigo la hora en que le dije que si a Serena. Vaya que tardamos en limpiar a parte con la comida y demás se me hizo demasiado tarde. Sólo espero poder contactar a Seiya, estoy segura de que tengo su correo. Él es mi única salvación y esperanza para ir a casa de Zafiro. Tengo que verlo y pedirle disculpas por lo que le hice; aunque lo veo tan complicado, o sea lo engañé con uno de sus mejores amigos, todo por culpa del maldito alcohol, si no hubiera tomado tanto... bah, para qué me hago tota, borracha o no lo habría hecho igual, ese Andrew me gustaba demasiado y me sigue gustando, pero no se compara con mi amado Zaf.

En verdad que era una zorra en ese entonces, no es que hora no lo sea, pero al menos si soy un poco más discreta y no me ando fajoneando en los baños de los antros como lo hice esa vez. Pero si me escucha y decide comenzar de nuevo prometo cambiar, regenerarme y ser la novia que él se merece, claro que si, todo es cuestión de querer. Debería escribir un libro de autoayuda "Deja de ser una puta" suena bien, si logro que Zaf regrese conmigo tomaré esa idea muy en serio.

Doblaba la esquina pensando aun en cómo sería mi reencuentro con mi ojiazul y lo primero que veo me provoca un espasmo en el estómago. Andrew esperándome con un ramo de rosas ¿Blancas? mmm... como sea, el punto es que esta frente a mi puerta, ese no es el ojiazul al que me refería. Le gusta la mala vida, definitivamente.

Durante el trayecto de la esquina a mi casa busqué las llaves, para no tener que detenerme por mucho tiempo. Abrí la puerta, y como gesto de desagrado lo miré.

—¿Qué quieres? — Ayer me enfadé mucho porque me hizo una escenita de celos, se la pasó toda la noche detrás de mí pidiéndome disculpas y yo lo traté como basura. Pretende que me trague el cuento de que me ama y que busca algo serio conmigo como si no supiera que lo mismo que me dice a mí, va y se lo repite a no sé cantas más, a parte yo siempre se lo he dejado más que claro; yo no lo quiero, sólo me acuesto con él ocasionalmente y ahora que esta aquí Zafiro esas ocasiones se acabarán.

Se quedó callado unos segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se me antoja tanto darle un beso, en verdad Andrew es muy guapo.

—Toma y… quiero disculparme otra vez por lo de ayer —Miré el ramo de rosas, crucé los brazos y puse los ojos en blanco. Obviamente no pienso aceptarlas.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan idiota? No, gracias, no las quiero y sabes qué, por eso ya ni te preocupes, esta olvidado—A pesar de mi mal modo sonrió y se acercó intentando abrazarme, pero poniendo mis manos en su pecho lo alejé— No, Andrew, así no es. Esto ya se acabó, gracias por los buenos ratos y si te veo de nuevo, pues ni te conozco. Tengo prisa, adiós.

Siendo sincera hubo un momento en que Andrew llegó a interesarme de verdad, con nadie más me hubiera atrevido a engañar a Zafiro, pero es un grandísimo pendejo que en todo este año jamás supo entender lo que yo quería, y no lo culpo, suelo ser bastante complicada, tanto… que ni yo sé exactamente qué es lo que busco.

Entré y le cerré la puerta en la cara, dejando a ese rubio atractivo de pie con sus rosas en la mano y una cara de tristeza y confusión. Me siento un poco mal, culpable, pero sobreviviré sé que en cuanto vea a Zafiro se me pasará. Si, que no decaiga en ánimo hoy será una gran noche.

* * *

Gracias.

Próxima actualización 12 de septiembre.


	3. Celos y Una Rosa

**Disclaimer 1:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Disclaimer 2:** Cuento con plena autorización de la autora original de este fic para su publicación.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Celos y Una Rosa**

* * *

 **Lita POV**

Estoy sentada en la sala de piernas cruzadas, esperando al que será mi acompañante en la cena. Nunca pensé que estaría lista a tiempo, pero lo logré. Se me hizo más tarde de lo que pensé, todo por culpa de Andrew, ya sé; dije que ya todo había terminado, pero la verdad es que a los pocos segundos de haber cerrado la puerta, me sentí culpable, abrí de nuevo y no pude evitar darle unos cuantos besos y bueno, ya que estaba sola y por no ser grosera lo invité a pasar.

Lo bueno es que no me costó mucho contactar a Seiya, pero por lo que veo la puntualidad no es una de sus virtudes; quedó en pasar por mí a las ocho treinta, faltan diez a las nueve y ni sus luces. Puedo imaginarme la cara de Serena; tiene manías tan graciosas y extrañas como la de cenar a una hora en punto, sufrirá si llegamos tarde y la cena se retrasa, lo cual es lo más seguro.

Creo que debería llamarlo, qué tal si lo olvidó y yo sigo aquí como idiota esperándolo. Estaba por tomar mi celular cuando comenzó a sonar; un mensaje del susodicho.

 _Llego en 5 Minutos_

Corrí rápidamente a mi habitación, tomé mi bolsa, me miré al espejo; cabello ondulado; bien, Maquillaje; bien, vestido discreto, 5 cm arriba de la rodilla como para ir a ver a los futuros suegros, que resalta mis ojos, mis torneadas piernas y mi bien formado trasero; espectacular. Después de asegurarme de que todo seguía en orden, por último, guardé mi celular, en ese instante escuché el timbre y me apresuré a la puerta.

Al abrir me encontré con un par de hermosos ojos azules, casi idénticos a los de mi Zafiro. Seiya me sonrió en cuanto me vio y me miró de arriba-abajo con total descaro.

—Si quieres nos quedamos, guapo —Le dije de manera coqueta a lo que él río y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

—Me encantaría, pero ya vamos tarde, además fuiste mi cuñada y con todo el dolor de mi corazón hermosa, eso te deja fuera de mi lista — Suspiré fingiendo decepción y él me ofreció su brazo. Seiya es una de las personas más agradables que conozco, las pocas veces que lo he visto han sido suficientes para ganarse mi confianza y simpatía, además de que me encanta su estilo desenfadado y fresco, al igual que la tranquilidad que transmite, es como si te obligara a ser tú misma.

Al subir al auto encendió la música, era Rock, pero no de una banda conocida; no supe identificar la canción. Él tarareaba en voz baja, y yo cada vez me sentía más nerviosa ante la idea de ver a Zafiro de nuevo, así que decidí comenzar a conversar para distraerme un poco del asunto.

—¿Y? ¿A qué se debe tu tardanza? si se puede saber ¿Alguna chica te entretuvo? —él sonrió sin dejar de ver el camino y bajó un poco el volumen de la música.

—No, estaba en una pequeña fiesta, de hecho, sólo cenaré y regreso, es más ni siquiera pensaba venir, pero te escuché tan desesperada…—Le di un puñetazo en el brazo y se quejó con un exagerado "aaauch", para luego comenzar a reír.

—Idiota, no estoy desesperada—Sino lo que le sigue — Simplemente tengo muchas ganas de ver a tu hermano y como no terminamos muy bien que digamos… Supongo que te contó el motivo por el que…

—No, no me contó, y la verdad no me interesa, son cosas de ustedes —Me interrumpió, hablando en tono serio, pero luego su expresión cambió a una divertida —Aunque si lo sé, los chismes vuelan, pero de verdad no es mi asunto, tu eres mi amiga, yo simplemente te estoy haciendo un favor, si ustedes regresan o no ya no es de mi incumbencia— Lo amo, tal vez deba cambiar de hermano y quedarme con el alocado Seiya. En verdad es guapo, me encanta esa sonrisa coqueta tan natural, es apuesto… bastante; es delgado, la camisa que usa hoy no es muy ajustada, pero en ocasiones anteriores he podido ver que sus músculos están perfectamente delineados y su espalda esta como para enterrarle las uñas, mientras esta encima de mí o viceversa… uuuh creo que me estoy excitando jaja. Sonreí ante mis propios pensamientos perversos, como odio ser tan ninfómana… a veces.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿De alguna maldad? —Ni se imagina que tan malvada soy y en lo que estoy pensando —Seguramente estás pensado en lo atractivo que soy y que deberías olvidarte de Zafiro y correr a mis brazos ¿No es así? —Comencé a reír a carcajadas ante lo acertado de su comentario, sin contestarle ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Si, la verdad justo eso estoy pensando, agregando mis uñas enterradas en tu escultural espalda". Me miró de reojo y rió de lado guiñándome el ojo —No te preocupes, queda entre nosotros, yo entiendo, a todas les pasa—Habló con tal presunción que me recordó a Haruka, sólo que mi hermano impone demasiado y en lugar de hacerte reír, te pone nerviosa, como a Serena que por más que se resiste y trata de verse tranquila, siempre termina haciéndose chiquita cuando esta con él.

—¿Lees la mente? Te juro que no puedo creer que seas hermano sobre todo de Darien, son por demás diferentes, pero geniales cada uno a su modo — Un semáforo en rojo. Seiya me miró sonriente y negó con el dedo índice, mientras elevaba una de sus cejas. Qué cosa tan fascinante y jodidamente sexy.

—No, en realidad no somos tan diferentes como todos creen, Darien también tiene sus historias, sólo que él y Zafiro son más discretos y a mí, sinceramente me da igual lo que digan los demás, es mi vida y yo no estoy para darle gusto a nadie —Este sujeto es tan parecido a mí, que si se hiciera realidad mi lujuriosa y pecaminosa fantasía y llegáramos a algo más terminaríamos odiándonos. La luz cambió a verde nuevamente.

—Y dime ¿Sigues saliendo con aquella pelirroja? Era hermosa.

—¿Kyu? No, ya hace mucho que terminé con ella —Contestó tranquilamente.

—Y seguramente llevas una vida de cama en cama. Siempre me has recordado a Haruka—De inmediato al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano puso mala cara y contestó haciéndome saber su inconformidad.

—No me vuelvas a comparar con tu hermano, no es mi persona favorita. —Eso lo sé muy bien, su carácter es tan parecido que han chocado en varias ocasiones— Y no, todos creen que soy un mujeriego porque me gusta… digamos que disfruto el saber que llamo la atención de las chicas, pero eso no quiere decir que me anda acostando con medio mundo, me cotizo —Su respuesta me sorprendió. Rayos, creo que después de todo no somos tan parecidos.

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que eres? No me vengas con que eres un santo, puro y virginal porque no te lo creeré.

—Claro que no, pero te sorprendería mi nivel de compromiso cuando tengo una relación seria; soy otra persona—Me eché a reír al escucharlo, el tenía facha de todo, menos de novio fiel, romántico y comprometido —No te rías, he tenido muy pocas novias, cuando es algo serio; es decir si la chica en verdad me interesa trato de conocerla, pasar tiempo con ella y si me gusta lo que hay, voy con todo.

—Juro que no te lo puedo creer —Le dije aun riendo—No, hasta no ver no creer. Cuando tengas una novia formal avísame para verte en esa faceta— Su sexy sonrisa se hizo presente y ya no hablamos más respecto a ese tema, creo que después de todo si es muy diferente a Haruka.

Seguimos bromeando sobre realizar nuestro amor en la clandestinidad. Tan divertida estaba en la conversación que ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que llegamos a la casa de los que un día fueron mis suegros y que espero a partir de hoy lo sean nuevamente.

Seiya bajó del auto y se apresuró a abrir mi puerta, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Entre más conozco a este chico más me sorprende.

Al entrar de inmediato llegó a nuestro encuentro Luna, su madre. Es una mujer tan hermosa y amable, los tres chicos son su vivo retrato. Al igual que Kakeru; su esposo, es muy joven para ser madre de Darien. Siempre le he dicho a Serena que seguramente había Darien de compromiso y por eso es que se casaron tan jóvenes, pues ambos no pasan de los 43 años, a parte están muy bien conservados, demasiado diría yo. El papacito… de Darien; quiero decir, el Sr. Kakeru es guapísimo e interesante, aun con sus 4 décadas encima puede volver loca a cualquier veinteañera. Confieso que he soñado con él en más de una ocasión, sueños en los cuales no estamos precisamente conversando.

Sonreí nuevamente por mis impuros pensamientos cuando la voz de Luna me sacó de ellos ¿Existirá peor persona que yo? Vengo prácticamente a buscar a Zafiro para que volvamos y estoy pensando en tirarme al padre y al hermano, no, y si fuera bisexual, ni Luna se me escaparía.

—Lita, hija pero que gusto que hayas venido hermosa—La dulce mujer se acercó dándome un suave abrazo, de inmediato su olor a canela me inundó. Si, ella siempre me quiso y aceptó como novia de su hijo. Pobrecita que poco me conoce — yo creí que llegarías con Zafiro —Al separarnos, me sonrió dulcemente sin soltarme aun las manos y yo como la chica más dulce del universo que soy contesté.

—No señora, desgraciadamente Zaf y yo terminamos antes de que se fuera—Hablé con un dejo de marcada tristeza en mi voz. Y en efecto estoy triste por eso, pero confieso que exageré un poco —Y bueno, como Seiya es uno de mis mejores amigos, le pedí de favor que me trajera para tener la oportunidad de saludarla a usted y al señor Kakeru —Ya sé, me estoy pasando de mustia.

—Terminamos de entrar —Habló Seiya interrumpiendo nuestro momento. Luna lo miró con desaprobación y Seiya pasó una mano por su cabello aparentemente irritado, al parecer se entienden perfectamente, tanto que no son necesarias las palabras —No —Dijo con fastidio, sacando su celular del bolsillo—No me voy a ir a cambiar.

—Seiya sabes que a tu papá le molesta que no te vistas adecuadamente —Habló una Luna seria. Y es verdad, Serena me había comentado que era algo formal y Seiya viene como si fuera a una reunión con sus amigos de la esquina. Trae una camisa Hollister a cuadros Roja con blanco, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul fuerte, rotos y tenis. Mmm… para mí así luce más que bien. La señora me jaló de una de mis manos que aun no soltaba guiándome a la sala ante la indiferencia de su hijo menor el cual ya hablaba por teléfono tranquilamente.

Al llegar lo primero que vi fue a Serena sentada comodante al lado de Darien en el sillón mediano, con una cara de alegría mezclada con sorpresa y a Kakeru en el sofá individual con su cara apacible de siempre.

—Buenas noches —Dije. Al instante ambos hombres presentes se pusieron de pie y me saludaron caballerosamente.

Me senté al lado de Serena. Le conté la manera en que había logrado ser invitada, así como ella me dijo que Zafiro se acababa de ir, porque tenía un compromiso importante—¡Con una… me lleva la fregada Serena! ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué compromiso? —Me tomó de la mano tratando de tranquilizarme, estoy furiosa, quiero verlo, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos por estar aquí para que el muy imbécil se largue quién sabe a dónde.

—Oye cálmate, estas alzando la voz, recuerda dónde estas. Trata de calmar a tu Hulk quieres, ya…

—¡NO! —Dije en voz baja, pero enérgicamente —Hubiera podido pasar la noche con Andrew y lo dejé por venir a buscarlo ¡y se va! Estoy…

—Buenas noches— Escuché la voz de Seiya que entraba saludando a la sala. Miré a Serena para hacerle uno de mis guarros comentarios a cerca del chico que acababa de saludar, pero no hubo mirada de complicidad de su parte. De hecho, era como si el disco se le hubiera borrado, como si su pequeño cacahuate que tiene por cerebro se hubiese atorado. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el susodicho y no volvió en sí hasta que Darien le llamó un par de veces y la tocó del hombro para que se levantara. Y lo mejor es que al parecer no le sucedió sólo a ella, pues Seiya se encontraba en una situación similar.

 **Serena POV**

Darien me tomó del brazo para ayudar a levantarme, cada vez estoy más cerca y mi mente esta en blanco, lo único que veo es a él. Creo que debo cerrar la boca o comenzaré a babear. Jamás me había pasado algo así, es que es tan guapo y la manera en que me esta sonriendo. ¡Por mi dios todo poderoso que es guapísimo!

Una vez frente a él, Darien comenzó a hablar algo a cerca de que había llegado tarde, el chico parece divertido ante los reclamos de su hermano mayor, de pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y hubo un especie de Click que casi puedo jurar haber escuchado.

—Vaya Darien tu novia es un bombón — Le sonreí apenada por su comentario ¿Apenada? ¿Desde cuándo me ruborizo con un extraño por un simple piropo? Él me devolvió la sonrisa, una linda, coqueta y sexy sonrisa. Darien me abrazó y por primera vez deseé que no se le ocurriera presentarme como su novia; aunque no tenía por qué, frente a su familia soy su amiga.

—Ojalá esta belleza fuera mi novia Seiya, pero nosotros únicamente somos muy buenos amigos ¿No es cierto Serena? —Si, me sentí aliviada y más cuando noté que la sonrisa de Seiya se agrandaba al escuchar que Darien y yo éramos sólo amigos.

—Gracias a los dos por los halagos, y así es somos los mejores amigos — Miré a Darien y ambos nos sonreímos, es tan lindo. Ahora veo nuevamente a Seiya y me esta mirando, que idiota me siento, como una niña, estoy nerviosa.

—Pues mucho gusto bombón, mi nombre es Seiya —Me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé, es tan cálida, espero no estar sudada porque qué pena y eeww que asco no hay cosa más desagradable que saludar a alguien con la mano sudorosa.

—El gusto es mío, Seiya — Un segundo ¿Me llamó bombón? Y yo no dije nada, ni siquiera le dije mi nombre, ¡idiota Serena! Aunque bueno, mientras me siga sonriendo así, puede llamarme como quiera. Se quedó con mi mano más de la cuenta y no sé hasta cuando la pensaba soltar sino es porque Lita llega como siempre en el momento indicado.

—¿Por qué no nos llevas a tu fiesta Seiya? —Todos volteamos hacia ella. Aun tiene mala cara, pero esta haciendo lo posible por verse calmada lo sé.

—¡Claro! Justo eso estaba pensando, andando — Y así de sencillo todos terminamos en marcha rumbo a la dichosa fiesta del guapísimo hombre que acabo de conocer.

Decidimos irnos todos en el auto de Darien, porque Seiya dijo que bebería y era mejor tener un conductor designado, el cual por decisión unánime fue Darien.

Fue un recorrido de más de 20 minutos, eral las 10:30 pm y Seiya iba en el asiento del copiloto con Darien ¿Por qué no se fue Lita a ese lugar? Se vería muy linda sentada al lado de Darien, al igual que yo al lado de Seiya… de la mano, besándonos, tocándonos…

—Serena, ya llegamos —Rayos, la voz de Darien me sacó de mi perfecta ensoñación.

—Creo que me estaba quedando dormida —Le sonreí a mi mejor amigo y tomé la mano que me ofrecía para salir del coche. Lita y Seiya ya estaban en la entrada del lugar ¿La ex hacienda de San Gabriel? No sabía que se pudieran hacer fiestas en este lugar.

—¿Cómo consiguieron permiso para hacer una fiesta aquí? —Habló un indignado Darien—Esto es propiedad del estado, es un museo…

—La fiesta es de Yaten —Contestó Seiya tranquilamente. Claro Yaten es hijo de uno de los políticos más influyentes de la ciudad, yo lo conozco de vista, pero sinceramente me cae mal es un creído, prepotente. Darien negó con la cabeza, molesto, pero no dijo más. Me miró y me sonrió tan hermoso como sólo él puede ser, me abrazó, me besó en la mejilla y entramos al lugar. Está por demás decir que estoy acostumbrada a las demostraciones de cariño por parte de Darien, pero ahora estando su hermano presente me resultaron un poco incómodas.

Desde el momento en el que entramos, Seiya desapareció en compañía del anfitrión. La fiesta estaba animada, buena música, bastante gente y alcohol de sobra. Yo decidí beber poco y tranquilamente, mañana es lunes y ya tendré suficiente con la desvelada, pero caso contrario era Lita que bebía como si pensara almacenarlo para días futuros.

—Enseguida regreso, iré a buscar a Seiya, ya tiene rato que desapareció y siempre se mete en problemas —Me dijo Darien al oído. Seiya idiota, creí que iba a estar mas al pendiente de mí, de verdad pensé que le había gustado, pero desde que llegamos se largó sin importarle mi presencia y no regresó, estoy decepcionada.

—Esta bien —Le dije a Darien. Me acerqué y lo besé fugazmente en lo labios—No te tardes —Confieso que me gustan los labios de Darien, tengo en mi mente la idea de que saben a café.

10 minutos después de la partida de Darien, estaba tan aburrida. En esos momentos Lita no era el mejor distractor, seguía con un humor de perros, algunos tipos se nos habían acercado, pero Lita casi los mordió, así que huyeron despavoridos. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Darien, cuando a lo lejos alcancé a distinguir a Seiya y a mi amigovio que venía tras él.

—Ya vienen, yo creo que mejor nos vamos ya —Le dije a mi compañera, pero ella ni siquiera me miró. Bufé molesta, tomaba mi bolsa cuando vi a Lita ponerse de pie.

—No es cierto

—Si, ya vienen, yo los vi —Le dije confundida por sus palabras, me paré a su lado, pero al ver que me ignoraba por completo y mantenía su vista fija entre la gente, busqué el causal de su estado. Oh oh. Zafiro viene con ellos, pero eso no es lo malo, lo peor es que viene con Hotaru ¡Y tomados de la mano! Conociendo a esta loca, arderá Troya. Hotaru era antes una amiga muy allegada, pero por desgracia ambas se fijaron en Zafiro y eso acabó con aquella amistad. Yo no había cortado del todo la comunicación con ella; era de hola y adiós, pero Lita la odia, temo lo que se le ocurra hacer.

—¿Nos vamos ya Serena? —Me preguntó Darien al llegar junto con Zafiro y Hotaru, Mientras que Lita jalaba a Seiya y le decía algo al oído. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y se unió a nosotros, sin darle mayor importancia a mi amiga ya instalada en su malacopez.

—Si, creo que es lo mejor, Lita ya no esta ni en dos de sus cinco sentidos y me preocupa lo que pueda hacer ahora que llegó Zafiro con…

—¡Puta! —Creo que fue demasiado tarde, miré hacia la persona de la cual provenía el grito, aunque de antemano sabía de quien se trataba. Lita acababa de darle una bofetada a Hotaru y la miraba cual perra rabiosa a punto de atacar. Me acerqué rápidamente, me puse frente a mi amiga y la tomé por los hombros, pero parecía que yo era invisible mantenía con sus ojos centellantes de pura rabia clavados en la pareja que se encontraba detrás de mí.

—Lita, Lita mírame, por favor no te rebajes de este modo, vamos por favor, estás borracha y…

—¡No! Y suéltame, yo sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo y que ni se piense esta perra que le voy a dejar a MI Zafiro, porque él es mío, me estas escuchando idiota—A cada palabra se acercaba más a ellos, llevándome a mí también, de verdad que es fuerte y eso que esta borracha. Ya éramos el centro de atención, era una escena tan vergonzosa, dios ¿Qué hago yo aquí? De un empujón me sacó de su camino, y fui a parar justo a los brazos de… oh de Seiya, que fascinante. Lástima que no es en otras circunstancias. Me miró con cara de preocupación y su hermosa voz salió de sus perfectos labios uuuff.

—¿Estas bien? —Yo asentí quedándome prendada de sus ojos color zafiro —creo que deberíamos llevarnos a Lita —Oh rayos es verdad Lita… la había olvidado. Después de mi breve momento perdida en sus ojos, miré nuevamente a Lita, quien ya estaba siendo detenida por Zafiro, mientras Hotaru permanecía con cara de terror tras él. Ella siempre fue muy propia y tranquila, de hecho, se lleva muy bien con Michiru, son muy parecidas. Imagino que debe ser lo peor para ella estar pasando por un momento como este.

Seiya y Darien se acercaron tomando a mi amiga de los brazos, pero ella oponía total resistencia —¡No, suéltenme! — Darien le hablaba al oído tratando de tranquilizarla, pero peor se ponía —¡Me vale, me vale dónde este y quiénes me vean y suéltenme ya! — de un tirón se soltó del agarre de ambos. Zafiro se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros, le murmuro algo, ella asintió y ambos se encaminaron a la salida, dejando a Hotaru totalmente apenada y sin saber qué hacer.

Así, Lita se fue con Zafiro. Y yo, regresé a casa en compañía de mis dos apuestos caballeros. Pedí es asiento de atrás para así poder quedarme dormida y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos al pie de mi casa. Ambos bajaron del auto para despedirme. Seiya se rezagó un poco dándonos espacio a Darien y a mí para despedirnos. Me dio un abrazo y me besó en la mejilla.

—Que descanses hermosa —Me dijo al finalizarlo. Nunca he entendido ¿Qué tiene a Darien conmigo? No hay sexo, con él no he llegado ni siquiera a lo que he pasado con Haruka y aun así sigue aquí, que yo sepa no sale con nadie más, aunque sé que esta enamorado y no precisamente de mí ¿Qué lo atrae o lo mantiene conmigo? Le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla. Sea lo que sea de verdad me gusta su compañía.

—Igual tú. Te quiero —Se separó de mí, tomó mi mano derecha y la besó.

—Y yo a ti — En ese momento se acercó Seiya, con el que por cierto estoy muy molesta, si hubiera apostado que toda la noche lo tendría a mis pies habría perdido penosamente, al parecer yo no le gusté tanto como él a mí y si soy sincera eso lastima un poco mi ego.

—Que descanses bombón —Habló muy sonriente. Es tan guapo, creo que después de todo merece mi perdón. Le respondí la sonrisa y me extendió la mano, la cual de inmediato estreché.

—Buenas noches, Seiya.

—Vamos, que ya es muy tarde —Darien me dio una última sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, en cuanto nos dio la espalda Seiya sonrió como niño que planea una maldad y me dio una rosa roja que no tengo idea de dónde pudo haber sacado. Con sorpresa la tomé y se marchó rápidamente.

Entré a mi habitación, miré el reloj, son las 3:00 am, no sé cómo haré para levantarme mañana. Miré la rosa con detenimiento y noté que tenía un trozo de papel enrollado. Lo tomé y no pude evitar sonreír

 _Hola bombón. Lo sé, querías que estuviera contigo durante la fiesta, prometo que la próxima vez no te dejaré ni un segundo. Te dejo un gran beso y esta rosa para que no dejes de pensar en mí, como yo lo haré en ti._

 _Este es mi numero: *********_

 _Seiya._

Mi dios, pero ¿Qué es esto? Eso significa que yo también le gusté, pero… es hermano de Darien y aunque entre nosotros no hay algo en sí ¿Se vale esto? A ver ¿Qué sentiría yo si él se hiciera novio de Michiru? Me alegraría, pero Hey ¿Quién habló de un noviazgo? Por favor, si lo acabo de conocer hoy, me gusto; si, como me pueden gustar un millón de hombres más, además ni siquiera lo conozco, es estúpido de mi parte empezar a hacerme ilusiones tontas con alguien a quien me acaban de presentar. No, calma, hay que tomar las cosas con calma Serena, además está Haruka, que… qué idiota soy, siendo fiel a dos hombres con los cuales en realidad no tengo nada, ja, y qué extraño se escucha eso de "ser fiel a dos hombres" creo que la influencia de Lita me esta afectando.

Será mejor ir a dormir y dejar esos pensamientos para el día en que lo vuelva a ver y no me ignore como lo hizo hoy, además que arrogante cómo que "lo sé, querías que estuviera contigo durante la fiesta" ¿Qué o quién se cree?

Doblé el pedazo de papel y lo metí en medio del primer libro que vi, no pienso llamarlo.

* * *

Gracias una vez más por leer y a quien comenta, agradecimiento al doble.


	4. Miedos y Decisiones

**Chapter 4: Miedos y Decisiones**

* * *

 **Miedos y Decisiones**

* * *

 **Serena POV**

Por increíble que parezca me levanté a las 8:00 am, mi primera clase es a las 10 am, así que tengo tiempo suficiente para arreglarme con calma, pero antes bebo ir a Saludar a Michiru, se supone que anoche llegó. Me levanté esta vez sin pensarlo mucho, me puse mis pantuflas de conejito y fui ver a mi querida hermanita.

Toqué su puerta y de inmediato escuche un _"pasa"_ entré y ahí esta, tan hermosa y sofisticada como siempre; parada frente al espejo terminando de arreglarse el cabello ya enfundada en su traje sastre color negro, que le queda tan perfecto. Mi hermana es hermosa, de verdad hermosa, perece una bella sirena, tal como le llamaba mi ex cuñado.

—Hola Mich ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? —Pregunté al tiempo que me tiraba en la cama boca abajo.

—Buenos días y mmm… nada nuevo. Anoche no sentí a qué hora llegaste estaba en verdad cansada —Me dijo colocándose sus aretes y mirándome por el reflejo del espejo.

—No importa la hora, el punto es que llegué —Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza, mientras buscaba algo en uno de los cajones. No comprendo cómo es que siempre luce tan calmada y despreocupada; aunque, sé de algo que logra cambiar su semblante —El sábado me llamó… Diamante —Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y se giró para mirarme. Torció la boca en un gesto muy de ella cuando algo le molesta y continué—me preguntó por ti y…

—Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de él, Serena. Si te llamó que bien por ti, pero por favor no me lo hagas saber —Habló con su tono apacible de siempre, pero esta vez con su indolente expresión un tanto descompuesta. Tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación sin decir más. Debo reconocer que es una forma elegante de mandarme a la fregada la de mi linda hermana. Sé que ese tema le molesta, pero mientras más se resiste a hablar, más curiosidad me da y lo tengo que saber.

Me levanté y fui tras ella para continuar con mis preguntas, lo sé parezco Lita. Llegué hasta la cocina donde ella estaba; aunque, no sé qué hace aquí si no hay nada. Me senté en una de las sillas de la barra y la observé con detenimiento.

—¿Por qué la nevera esta vacía?

—Porque no has estado tú — Contesté con obviedad. Me miró con reproche, suspiró y me sonrió.

—Deberías comenzar a ser un poco más responsable Sere, a veces creo que te sobreprotejo demasiado —Eso es cierto, no pienso discutirlo. Michiru se la pasa complaciendo todos mis gustos y caprichos; eso a mí no me molesta y menos quiero que llegue a cambiar.

—No me cambies de conversación—Una buena forma de eludir un tema poco favorable para mí, es buscar otro y qué mejor que continuando con el que a ella le incomoda—No entiendo, él fue tu novio, estuvieron a nada de casarse de hecho prácticamente ya vivían juntos y de la nada ahora resulta que ni siquiera quieres que lo mencione —Michiru se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Cómo se verá exaltada o eufórica? Se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Me dio una forzada sonrisa y tomó su bolso acercándose a mí, besando mi frente cual madre amorosa. Creo que mi pregunta nunca tendrá respuesta.

—Eres muy pequeña para entender esas cosas niña, nos vemos en la tarde. Espero no tengas planes para hoy, quiero salir a cenar contigo —Y se fue dejando su aroma a brisa marina que siempre la acompaña; fresca y que me hace sentir segura. Mi duda sigue creciendo ¿Qué sucedió entre ella y Diamante? Y ¿Por qué ella tiene mejor cuerpo que yo? Bueno la segunda no tiene sentido, lo sé. Como sea será mejor comenzar con mi vida antes de que se haga más tarde.

Estuve lista justo a la hora en que Darien pasó por mí. Íbamos en un completo y agradable silencio del que sólo con Darien puedo gozar. Él veía al frente serio y tranquilo, mientras en mi cabeza un debate era llevado a cabo; una de las partes me decía: "pregunta por Seiya", me daba los pro y los contra de hacerlo, incluso me facilitaba táctica para abordad el tema, mientras la otra me gritaba que estaba loca y tal vez Darien se molestaría ¿Tendrá algo de malo preguntar inocentemente por su sexi hermano?

—¿Regresó Michiru de su viaje? — Él si me pregunta por Michiru, ¿Por qué no habría yo de mostrar interés por su familia?

—Si, llegó ayer, no tengo idea de a qué hora, pero llegó — Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios ¿Por qué? Estaba a punto de preguntar el motivo de su sonrisa inesperada cuando se me adelantó a hablar.

—Seiya me estuvo preguntando por ti— ahora fui yo la de la sonrisa —Te gustó ¿Cierto? —Lo miré sin saber qué responder ¿Y si se molesta conmigo? —Porque fue obvio que tú a él si —Oh, espero que no haya notado el destello en mis ojos cuando escuché eso.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Además, gustarme, gustarme no, —Me encantó — es guapo, pero nada más, o sea…

—Serena, se te olvida con quien estas hablando. Te conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta cuando algún chico te gusta y sólo quiero decirte que adelante — ¿uh? ¿Así de simple? Me siento herida, creí que le importaría un poco más.

—¿Cómo que adelante? Darien el que me des "tu permiso" no quiere decir que vaya a correr a los brazos de tu hermano —Soy una mentirosa, con gusto lo haría.

—No de él, pero creo que esto es algo que ambos necesitamos aclarar —Me miró sonriendo y tomó mi mano—Yo te quiero mucho y eres una de las personas más importantes y especiales para mí, pero nada más y sé que de tu parte es igual ¿O me equivoco? —Le sonreí y asentí. Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor.

—Totalmente cierto, pero dime Darien… ¿Quién es ella? —Soltó una risa nerviosa y me dio un apretón en la mano. Nunca ha querido decirme el nombre de la chica que le gusta y eso es desesperante, porque él sabe todo de mí sin la necesidad de que se lo diga; soy un libro abierto, pero por el contrario él representa un misterio en varios sentidos.

—No tiene caso que te diga… no me corresponde —Ahora se ve triste. No puedo creer que exista una mujer tan tonta que teniendo el amor de alguien como Darien no lo valore.

—Pues qué tonta —Dije desdeñosa.

—No la llames así, Serena. No es su culpa que yo no le interese. Pero tú deberías darte una oportunidad, deja de tenerle miedo al amor —Hice gesto de indignación y le di un pequeño golpe en la mano a lo que él rió —Tienes a más de media universidad muriendo por ti.

—Pero ninguno que me interese—Le contesté seriamente.

—¿Haruka no cuenta?

—¿A ti quién te dijo que me gusta Haruka? —La verdad intenté hablar en tono ofendido, pero lo único que salió fue una gran sonrisa — Además, Haruka no usa novia, sólo aventuras de una noche —En ese momento mi sonrisa desapareció. Si, la verdad me duele pensar en esa realidad.

—Tú a Haruka le interesas y mucho Serena, lo conozco. Recuerda que fue mi amigo… hasta que tú apareciste, desde que comencé a salir contigo empezó a alejarse de mí y ahora me detesta. Nunca me creyó que sólo somos amigos, siempre ha sido muy celoso —Sin querer nuevamente sonreí, me gusta que me digan que en verdad le intereso, pero no me trago del todo —No te emociones, me refiero a que Haruka me cela a mí, no a ti eh —le di un golpe en el brazo y ambos reímos ante su comentario.

Llegamos a la universidad y cada quién se fue a su aula. Me di cuenta de que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme en casa, ya que no puse la más mínima atención a lo que decía mi profesor por estar pensando en todo; que si le gusté a Seiya, que si a Haruka, pero sobre todo en Lita ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? No he querido llamarla porque lo más seguro es que siga durmiendo, pero mi mayor duda es, ¿Dónde estará durmiendo? O ¿Con quién? Con ella nunca se sabe, tanto puede estar con Zafiro, como con Andrew, todo depende del desenlace que haya tenido con el primero. Si la mandó al diablo seguramente se fue directo a buscar a Andrew, pero y si Zafiro la perdonó… se quedará con él todo el día seguramente.

Salí de mi clase y me puse mis lentes de sol, pude notar como mis compañeros de clase me dirigían miradas lascivas, mientras las chicas cuchicheaban a mis espaldas; bola de víboras, hipócritas. Giré y les sonreí amablemente, igual soy una hipócrita, y ellas respondieron cariñosamente mi saludo; pobres, después de todo sólo es envidia. A lo chicos ni siquiera los miré, sólo levanté más mi trasero y les pasé por enfrente moviéndome como sólo yo lo sé hacer. Si, definitivamente estos momentos los disfruto.

Llegué hasta una de las bancas que estan frente a la cafetería, puse mi bolso en mis piernas y comencé a buscar mi móvil. Al menos le mandaré un mensaje a la desconsiderada de mi mejor amiga, para que cuando pueda dé señales de su existencia. Sacaba mi celular cuando al levantar el rostro me encontré con Darien y Zafiro. Un segundo; si Zafiro esta aquí ¿Dónde diablos esta Lita?

—Buenos días Serena —Me dijo Zafiro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, hermanos re-igual —Ambos rieron.

— Si, eso nos han dicho. Vamos a desayunar ¿Nos acompañas? —Dijo Darien jalando mi mano para levantarme.

—No, ahora no. Debo ir a buscar a Lita, ayer me quedé preocupada por ella. La vi muy mal —Me puse de pie y miré a Zafiro. No pensaba preguntarle directamente por mi amiga, pero era obvio que mi comentario iba dirigido a él.

—Anda acompáñanos, te aseguro que ella esta bien —Dijo tranquilamente ¿Habrán arreglado algo? Estaba dispuesta a acompañarlos cuando vi a Lita saliendo de la cafetería.

—Oh, miren ahí viene ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro? —Alcé una mano para llamar su atención. De inmediato me vio y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

—Los veo al rato —Fue todo lo que dijo Zafiro y se marchó sin siquiera voltear atrás. Miré a Darien confundida y él se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que no sabía que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Lita llegó quedándose perdida observando como Zafiro se alejaba. Al tenerla cerca, noté que no se encontraba del mejor humor. Sé que esta a punto de estallar, pero no lo hará mientras estemos con Darien y yo no puedo irme a casa con ella aun me falta una maldita clase.

—Hola Lita ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar? —preguntó Darien inocentemente, no sabe que Lita esta cual bomba de tiempo y que el siquiera saludarla representa un peligro para nuestra integridad. Mi castaña amiga suspiró, miró a Darien y esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

—No, gracias Darien, ya desayuné, para la próxima será. Ya terminaron mis clases, voy a casa —Me miró ahora a mí borrando su falsa sonrisa —Te espero en el depa Serena, por favor— Sucedió algo, algo malo. Sus ojos están irritados como si hubiese llorado y ella no llora a menos que sea algo muy serio y que la haya molestado mucho, aunque más que enojo hay tristeza, eso es preocupante.

—No, me voy contigo, no va a pasar nada porque no entre a una clase —Besé a Darien en la mejilla y le susurré un "disculpa", él asintió y me marché con Lita.

Llegamos a su casa. Durante el camino no quiso contarme nada. Pocas han sido las ocasiones en que la he visto así.

Caminamos hasta su habitación, me tiré en su cama y ella comenzó a sacar ropa de su closet. Comprendo que le cueste hablar del asunto, pero ya es demasiado, me ignora, es como si yo no estuviera presente… o tal vez la que no esta presente es ella.

—Me daré un baño, en la mañana a penas alcancé a cambiarme y siento que huelo a sexo —Me dijo parada al lado del televisor, mientras lo encendía y yo no pude evitar reír ¿A qué huele eso? —Si quieres busca algo en la cocina de beber, en cuanto salga pedimos algo de comida.

—Está bien —Le dije acomodando la almohada para poder ver la televisión. Casi inmediatamente después de la salida de Lita, fui a la cocina; estoy muriendo de hambre. Salía de la habitación cuando frente a mí me encontré con la puerta del cuarto de mi rubio huracán, que comenzó a llamarme tentadoramente. Miré de un lado a otro del pasillo asegurándome que nadie me viera y me sentí tonta, ¿Quién puede verme si sólo esta Lita y se esta bañando?, en fin. Giré la manija, ¡Abierto! Entré sigilosamente. Si, este es el estilo de Haruka. Paredes azul fuerte, un ventanal del tamaño de la pared con la ventana siempre un poco abierta, ama que entre el viento. De inmediato llegó a mí su inconfundible olor… tan seductor. Caminé hasta la cama y me senté en ella; es grande, demasiado para una sola persona. La sabana es azul marino con delgadas líneas verticales en color gris plata. No me gustaría dormir aquí… al menos no sola, es demasiado espacioso este lugar. Al tiempo que pensé eso un suspiro me tomó por sorpresa y sonreí. En realidad si me gustaría dormir aquí… con él. Lo que no me agrada es que me guste tanto este sujeto.

Miré al frente. Ahí hay un mueble que ocupa prácticamente toda la pared, con múltiples compartimentos. En el centro hay una enorme pantalla plasma y alrededor una gran cantidad de autos clásicos en miniatura que sé ama y cuida con su vida, unas cuantas fotografías de diferentes eventos y muchos trofeos. Me acerqué y tomé una de las fotos, una en la que estamos los tres; Lita, Haruka y yo, en ese orden. Recuerdo perfectamente que ese fue el día de nuestro primer beso. Apenas lo conocía y la desgraciada de Lita le prometió que si ganaba yo le daría un beso. Como era de esperarse ganó y sin previo aviso al bajar de su auto se acercó, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Definitivamente eso jamás lo olvidaré, pero… ¿Él lo recordará?

Dejé la foto en el mueble y caminé ahora hacia el tocador el cual lo tiene casi vacío, yo le daría mucha utilidad a todo ese espacio. Sólo tiene su perfume, crema ¿Usará la misma para cara y cuerpo? ¡Qué horror! Tomé el perfume y el aroma me trajo tantos recuerdos que mi corazón se aceleró, cerré los ojos y puedo jurar que me sentí en sus brazos. Saqué un pequeño pañuelo que tenía en uno de mis bolsillos y lo llené de él. Si, así por las noches lo pondré bajo mi almohada y será como si estuviera cerca de mí.

Regresé a la cama y me senté nuevamente. En el buró que tengo justo a mi lado, hay una foto de sus padres junto con él y Lita; es como una fiesta, ya es vieja, porque aun mi amiga tiene un aire de inocencia en su mirada, cosa de la cual no queda ni rastro hoy en día. Del otro lado hay otra fotografía; Lita y yo. Jamás le perdonaré que le haya dado esa foto tan horrible, se me ve la boca chueca, estoy viendo hacia otro lado y Lita me esta poniendo cuernos. Sonreí, mmm… es cómica. Me quedé atenta nuevamente en la imagen más cercana, en la que esta con sus padres y Lita, se ve tan guapo, siempre son esa sonrisa que me hace babear. Haruka me gusta, me gusta mucho, a veces creo que debería darme una oportunidad con él, pero hay algo que me lo impide. Seguía perdida en mis divagues cuando vi el cajón que tenía a un costado y como la buena chismosa que soy lo abrí, encontrándome con algo por demás desagradable. Bufé, muy, muy molesta he ahí la razón; el motivo que no me permite abrirme a él: otra fotografía, una de él con la única mujer que ha logrado ostentar el título de novia de Haruka Tenoh, no sé la razón por la que habrán terminado, pero tengo entendido que se siguen frecuentando como "amigos", la detesto tanto. La tomé en mis manos. La chica es bonita, no tanto como yo, pero se defiende, tiene estilo y personalidad. Y lo peor es que si sigue conservando esta foto debe ser porque aun siente algo por ella. Suspiré con tristeza y apreté con fuerza el pedazo de papel en mis manos, pensado en lo frágil que es y lo sencillo que sería romperlo… pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso?, regresé la fotografía a su lugar, miré nuevamente el cajón y he ahí otro motivo: condones, muchos de ellos. De pronto la cama en la que me encontraba me pareció el lugar más incómodo del mundo al pensar con cuantas no habrá estado en ese sitio. Salí de la habitación con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

Regresé a la recamara de Lita decaída ¿Por qué me sucede esto con él? Haruka sólo me ve como un juguete, como su reto y yo finjo seguirle el juego, como si eso fuera para mí también, no sabiendo que yo ya perdí. Lo que siento por él… me aterra. Lo odio, muero de celos cuando lo veo con otra, sufro al pensar que seguramente en estos momentos alguien más esta a su lado, ugh cómo te odio.

—¿No fuiste por algo de tomar? —Me preguntó Lita al entrar a la habitación, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

—Preferí esperarte—Contesté intentando verme tranquila.

 **Lita POV**

Después de comer como cerdas nos tiramos en mi cama con un gran bote de helado. Estoy triste, raro en mí, pero de verdad me siento triste. Suspiré profundamente y me quedé con la mirada perdida en el televisor sin prestarle la más mínima atención y comencé.

—Soy peor que una rata, Sere.

—¿Por qué? — Se giró y me miró con detenimiento —¿Tan malo fue lo de ayer? —Fue todo menos malo.

—Al contrario —Continuó mirándome, ahora con el ceño fruncido—Zafiro me dijo que me ama —Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió con gran sinceridad pues sabe que eso era lo que yo más había deseado durante este largo año.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?, ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Porque aunque me ama, aun no puede perdonarme. Estoy a prueba, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Ppppfff amiga ¿Y qué piensas hacer? A ver… cuéntamelo todo, desde lo qué te dijo en la fiesta hasta hoy que se despidieron en la mañana—Asentí y mi rubia amiga tomó el bote de helado, lo acomodó frente a ella y comenzó a comer, mirándome con gran atención. Se ve tonta, de verdad quiero a esa niña tonta y simple. No puedo creer que haya gente que piensa que es una maldita.

—Bien, en la fiesta sólo me dijo que habláramos en otro sitio y yo obviamente acepté con tal de que se alejara de la idiota de Hotaru, entonces me llevó a su departamento, que por cierto comparte con SEIYA —remarqué el nombre para ver la reacción de Serena y noté como sonrió y puso cara de pervertida —En fin el punto es que cuando llegamos a su casa de inmediato me besó desesperadamente y me dijo que me amaba, que jamás me había olvidado y un sinfín de cosas que tú dices que son Lindas y tiernas, pero para mí son ridículas y cursis. Aunque, que confieso me hicieron sentir bien. Hicimos el amor como desesperados y me sentí en el cielo al despertar con él.

—Ahá… continúa —Dijo con la boca llena de helado.

—Bueno, pues ya estando en ambiente yo igual me puse de cursi y le dije que lo quería y que estaba muy arrepentida y demás o sea me sinceré con él, acepté mi culpa y…

—¿Le dijiste que te sigues viendo con Andrew? —Me interrumpió atragantándose con el helado. Pero qué pregunta tan tonta, definitivamente a Serena le falta mucho.

—¡Obvio no, tonta! Me hubiera mandado al demonio si le digo que me seguí acostando con Andrew después de todo lo que pasó. Me encantaría conservarlos a ambos —Cómo desearía que las cosas fueran más simples, que pudiera quedarme con los dos. Sería divertido podríamos experimentar tantas cosas nuevas…

—Sólo te falta pedirle que hagan un trío en la cama —Exacto algo así. Sonreí y Serena escupió el resto de helado que quedaba en su boca —¡No acabas de sorprenderme! De verdad lo pensaste ¿Cierto? —Asentí aun riendo.

—Pero ese no es el punto, lo que me tiene mal es que, al despertarnos hoy me dijo: "Si, te amo y ya lo sabes, pero no es fácil olvidar lo que me hiciste, así que tienes que demostrarme que en verdad me quieres como dices y que has cambiado" y comenzó a decirme un montón de babosadas, o sea en pocas palabras me dijo: "deja de ser una puta y regresamos" sólo que lo hizo educandamente.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Eso es lo que decías que ibas a hacer ¿No? —Mi pequeña Serena no entiende nada. Se nota que no sabe lo magnifico que es el condenado de Andrew en la cama. —Tú quieres a Andrew.

—¡Que te mueras siendo virgen! ¡Cállate! Eso no es verdad, que estupidez estas diciendo, con Andrew todo se reduce a cama nada más, y es bueno, por eso me cuesta dejarlo —Arqueó una ceja incrédula ante mis palabras y comió más helado.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Lo digo, porque así es —Hable en voz alta. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Sin decirme más. Serena esta loca, Andrew no significa nada para mí y lo demostraré, a partir de hoy adiós a mi rubio favorito y bienvenido a mi hombre ideal. He dicho.

Estuvimos viendo televisión por un rato más, dejando a un lado todo lo relacionado con hombres. Me interesa preguntarle qué sucedió con Seiya, pero no estoy de humor. Hoy mismo iré a hablar con Andrew y le dejaré las cosas en claro.

—Oye Sere, ya vete ¿No? —Si, soy muy mala y lo sé, pero es que quiero dormir un rato antes de ir a buscar a Andrew. Serena me golpeó con una almohada y comenzó a decirme un sinfín de groserías mientas se ponía los zapatos.

—Pero ya verás eh, sólo me usaste ¡Perfecto! —Se puso de pie y yo moría de risa—¿No piensas acompañarme a la puerta?

—O sea, todo quieres—Me puse de pie perezosamente y me colgué de sus hombros —Sabes que te amo pequeña, pero quiero dormir y después ir a buscar a mi rubio… ex rubio corrijo para mandarlo al averno de una buena vez.

—Va, nos vemos mañana. Yo igual quedé en ir a cenar con Michiru— Me abrazó muy fuerte —Lita, piensa bien lo que harás y no seas tan cruel con Andrew —Me dijo antes de soltarme.

—Sé lo que quiero y de lo otro no te aseguro nada—Negó con la cabeza sonriendo y me dijo adiós con la mano. Claro que sé lo que quiero y eso es Zafiro.

Dos horas más tarde me desperté, eran casi las 7:30 pm. No quise avisarle a Andrew que iría a su casa, la verdad tenía la esperanza de llegar, encontrarlo con alguna de sus conquistas, hacerme la indignada y listo. Así me ahorraría un montón de preguntas y me sentiría menos mal.

Me puse de pie y amarré mi cabello en una coleta alta. Tomé una blusa verde sin mangas y unos jeans deslavados, me maquille levemente y emprendí sin mucho ánimo mi camino.

Llegué a su casa, toqué la perta y al instante escuché un "van". Me abrió uno de sus compañeros de departamento; no recuerdo su nombre sólo sé que su apodo es algo así como: "el archi". Me sonrió y yo a él no, se apartó de la entrada, mientras le gritaba a Andrew.

—Gracias—Fue todo lo que le dije y se marchó. Enseguida apareció frente a mí un semidiós rubio y de ojos azules; no trae camisa y talla sus ojos, al parecer estaba dormido. Su cabello revuelto y esa sonrisa que tiene sólo cuando esta conmigo me hacen recordar por qué no he podido dejarlo del todo durante este tiempo.

—¡Lita! —Me dijo con la misma sonrisa —Pasa —Yo no me moví de la puerta. Pasé saliva y respiré hondo intentando contenerme al ver su abdomen, ese que tantas veces he delineado con mis dedos después de haber hecho el amor.

—Quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí. Te espero— Definitivamente no puedo entrar, él y yo en una habitación es demasiada buena combinación. Mi pobre Andrew frunció el ceño confundido y se mordió el labio inferior, ¡Odio que haga ese gesto! Me mata. Y entró, yo me giré para no ver su espalda porque ya saben que esa es la mayor de todas mis debilidades.

Caminamos hasta un pequeño parque cercano a su casa, en el que generalmente hay poca gente y nos sentamos en el césped. Debo terminar rápido con esto. Lo miré, dispuesta a comenzar a hablarle claramente, pero se me adelantó.

—Lita… te quiero —Oh no, y aquí vamos de nuevo. Tomó mi mano y yo de inmediato se la arrebaté.

—No empecemos, a lo que yo vine…

—No me importa a lo que hayas venido, necesito que me escuches. Lita te amo, y quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez —Me miró de forma extraña, como el gato de Shrek cuando pedía algo y yo me aparté de él con mala cara — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — ¿Eh? Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y reí burlona.

—Sabes que si quieres un acostón sólo tienes que decirlo, no tienes que empezar con tus ridiculeces —Le contesté aun riendo. Él rodó los ojos y suspiró con pesar ¿Se habrá enterado que Zafiro esta aquí? es la única razón que encuentro para que me venga con esto. Aunque debo reconocer que siento una sensación desagradable en el estómago de pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

—Lita, ya por favor. Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, y ha quedado en eso, sólo en palabras, pero estoy dispuesto a todo para lograr que esto funcione. Puedo cambiar Lita, puedo cambiar… por ti — Auch, el dolor es más intenso cada vez ¿Qué es esto?

—Lo que pasa es que sabes que esta aquí Zaf ¿Cierto? Y por eso me vienes con todas estas tonterías. Pero ¿sabes qué? Estas mal mi chavo. Voy a regresar con él porque él es quien de verdad me interesa —Me miró confundido y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no sabía nada —No sé si creerle, pero de todas formas el que lo que dice sea cierto no cambia las cosas, ni mis planes.

—Pues me vale madres si sabías o no. Yo vine a eso, a decirte que ya no quiero que me busques, ni me llames, ni te me pongas por enfrente si es posible— Me puse de pie, apenas di un par de pasos, cuando sentí un fuerte jalón en mi brazo derecho que me hizo girar —¡Suéltame! — y no me soltó. Con una de sus manos atrapó las mías imposibilitándome el moverlas, con la otra me tomó de la barbilla y me besó enérgicamente. Con lo que me gusta que me bese así, pero no, hoy no mi vida. Mordí su labio inferior, provocando que se separará de mí abruptamente y le propiné un rodillazo poniendo en riesgo su descendencia —Ojala lo hayas entendido —Me di la vuelta, y lo dejé ahí retorciéndose en su dolor, y aguantándome las ganas de regresar por él, me alejé.

Caminé por un rato sin rumbo exacto, eran casi las diez de la noche cuando a lo lejos alancé a ver a Serena en compañía de Michiru y sin pensarlo más me acerqué. La verdad no me siento del todo bien y un poco de compañía no está de más. Estuve llamando a Zafiro, pero jamás me contestó, lo cual me terminó de bajar los ánimos.

Estaba a unos pasos de ellas, cuando de pronto Serena se desvió en dirección a una tienda de Artesanías, entrando en ella y Michiru veía desde afuera por el aparador. Al llegar a su lado me miró y sonrió.

—Hola, Lita —Me saludó amablemente. Con ella me llevo bien; a secas, nunca he entablado una conversación larga, de hecho no más allá de un "hola ¿Qué tal la familia?" Somos demasiado diferentes como para llegar a algo más, a parte de que se ha vuelto muy amiga de Hotaru, cosa que no me sorprende pues ella es igual de delicada, sólo que Hotaru es más Puta, en eso nos identificábamos.

—Hola Michiru ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

—Bien, como siempre —Contestó con simpleza, regresando la vista a la vidriera —Creí que Serena te invitaría a cenar con nosotras.

—No, es que tenía unas cosas que resolver, comimos juntas —Me siento tan incómoda con esta chica, no logró confiar en ella, por muy hermana de mi mejor amiga que sea, no logra caerme bien del todo y creo que a ella le pasa igual conmigo.

—Ya veo— Ja, no sé pero me da la impresión de que estoy siendo ignorada por completo.

—Bueno, voy a saludar a Sere, nos vemos Mich, un gusto saludarte… como siempre tan agradable— Tipa tan más odiosa.

—Espera— Me detuve sin voltear a mirarla —¿Sabes? nos encontramos a Zafiro —En ese instante giré y sonreí. Que bien, tal vez habló de mí con Serena, ahora con más razón debo hablar con…— Iba en compañía de Hotaru, de mi querida amiga y ¿Sabes algo más linda? Se ven felices —Continuaba con esa sonrisa amable que nunca me he tragado. Me dieron ganas de arrancarle uno a uno sus hermosos cabellos aqua. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse a consecuencia de la rabia contenía, estaba a punto de estallar cuando la voz de Serena me hizo recordar quien era Michiru.

—¡Li! — La miré y sonreí forzadamente. Sabe que odio que me llame "Li"

—Hola tonta — Me miró con preocupación. Notó que mi sonrisa era por demás falsa, pero no iba a hablar delante de la perra de su hermana —Nos vemos mañana, tengo algo de prisa —La abracé y a Michiru ni siquiera la miré. No llega a tanto mi hipocresía.

—Está bien, mañana hablamos —Asentí y me fui. Maldito Zafiro hijo de p… hijo de la Luna ¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto? Pero no, esto no se queda así nada más.

El día de clases pasó rápidamente, mi único consuelo es que la semana que viene son exámenes y la siguiente comienzan vacaciones de verano, veré qué hacer en mi tiempo libre, veré como sacar a Hotaru de todo esto. Estoy que no me calienta no el sol con lo que me dijo Michiru anoche ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme esto? Y lo peor es que anoche tuve que tragarme toda mi ira, porque Haruka ya estaba en casa cuando llegué, ni siquiera pude patalear, maldecir y arrojar cosas en soledad como lo hago cuando no hay con quien desquitarme y no estoy en paz, no lo estaré hasta hablar con Zaf o arrastrar a Hotaru por todo el campus.

Por ahora trataré de distraerme con Serena un rato, hoy no me la había encontrado en todo el día, los martes mis clases son seguidas, lo odio. Lo único bueno es que coinciden los horarios de salida de todos y por lo general nos vamos a comer a algún lado junto con Darien, Haruka nunca nos quiere acompañar cuando va Darien, muere de celos.

Caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento cuando vi a Haruka que salía de clase y que para variar venía con una chica. Al verme la despidió y caminó en mi dirección.

—Hola princesa ¿Se irán conmigo o con Black? —Me preguntó con su aire de todo poderoso.

—No sé, veamos qué dice Serena, debe estarme esperando. —Se hizo presente su sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de su rubia tortura y con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que continuáramos.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y Serena aun no estaba con Darien —Iré a saludar a Darien ¿Vienes? —Haruka rodó los ojos y negó con gesto de obviedad. Yo me encogí de hombros y fui con el ojiazul.

—Hola Lita —Se acercó y me besó en la mejilla. Darien y su delicioso aroma.

—Hola Dar, ¿Y Serena? Creí que estaría contigo, ¿Iremos a comer hoy?

—Creo que ella tiene otros planes y mira justo ahí viene —Volteé hacía dónde Darien decía y vi a Serena acercarse caminando como siempre con su altivez y aire de Diva, contoneando sus caderas y llamando la atención de quien se le pasaba por enfrente, pero había algo diferente en ella, un nuevo, notorio y atractivo accesorio; Seiya viene a su lado. Miré a Darien y le sonreí con sorpresa.

—¿De qué me perdí? ¿Qué hace Seiya aquí si él estudia en otra universidad? —Darien sonrió también, al parecer le agrada la idea de su hermano y su… lo que sea Serena de él, el punto es que le agrada.

—Te sorprendería lo que Seiya es capaz de hacer cuando algo o en este caso alguien se ha metido en su loca cabeza, ayer me estuvo interrogando, pero no creí que actuaría tan rápido — De pronto un rubio con quien comparto lazos de sangre vino a mi mente y lo busqué con la mirada. Esta de brazos cruzados recargado en el automóvil con cara de "te voy a matar" ja, hasta lo pose perdió. Sólo falta que llegue Zafiro con Hotaru para que los hermanos Tenoh inicien su matanza. Sin duda esto se pondrá interesante.

* * *

Gracias una vez más por leer y a quien comenta, agradecimiento al doble.


End file.
